


What If?

by Scooti



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pillow Talk, Separation Anxiety, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooti/pseuds/Scooti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru wonders what'll happen when their parents find out about their forbidden relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> OHSHC isn't mine.

“Hikaru…” It was said in barely more than a whisper.  
“Yes, Kaoru,” Hikaru mumbled into his pillow.  
“What do you think mom and dad will say?”  
He propped himself up onto his shoulder to get a better view of his younger brother, “They don’t have to know.”  
Kaoru sniffled, his voice cracking, “What if they separate us?”  
“Hey now. C’mere,” He pulled the younger into his embrace, “If that thought ever dares to cross their mind, then I won’t hesitate to give them absolute hell. Do you hear me?”  
Kaoru nodded into his chest. Hikaru was always protective of his younger brother.  
“I love you, Kaoru.”  
Four inaudible syllables were breathed into Hikaru’s chest. The eldest didn’t need to hear the words to know what he had said.


End file.
